The Fate Beyond the Well
by Miko-Stone
Summary: After Kagome and the Inutatchi had defeated Naraku, the four gods gathered up to discuss the saving of the world... Her world. Unknown to Kagome, she needs Sesshomaru's help in all of this. Love will blossom, a new enemy will arise, and old friends will become new enimies. Kagome/Sesshomaru. Second Fanfic, constructive critisism welcome! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! Well, even if I am to juggle two stories now, I feel as though I shall favor this one more! Please don't kill me with hate if you don't like this . It's my first Inuyasha fic! Haha, anywho, to the story we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! 3**

Chapter One: Lost in the Hands of Time

Izanagi, the creator of life, Inari, the kami of love, Omioikane, the kami of wisdom, and Hachiman, the kami of war, all four of these gods gathered together to discuss the fate of one certain miko.

"I hope we all know the subject?" Izanagi's loud voice boomed out in the dark space the gods were sitting in. Every being in the room turned to acknowledge the creator. Assuming the silence meant yes, he continued. "As the future has been foretold, this girl is the savior of time. Only she can choose the correct path to lead to the succeeding outcome. The test we have set out has been defeated, in other words, Naraku has fallen back to the depths of hell. Two paths as of now have been paved for the young girl to follow, one leads to her great demise, and the other leads to the survival of all demons in the world. Hachiman, I trust that you have seen what the upcoming war will lead to should she choose the wrong future."

"Yes. Any demon that even happens to glance at the miko dies. I had feared that nothing would stop what should happen, but it seems that there may be a chance, we just have to give the girl a small… push… to the right direction." Hachiman's words echoed deeply into the depths of the blackness.

Inari stepped forward the include her thoughts on the process, "Hear me out, as you have said Izanagi, the girl has two choices, it just so happens that the nudge she needs can be taken care of in my department. Inu no Tashio's son Sesshomaru, seen by many people as heartless and cold, has wormed his way into Kagome's heart unknowingly by both. I sense that if I tug her heart in the direction of the daiyoukai, she will fall in love and save all of time." The goddess's green floral print kimono brushed against the dark floor as she spoke her thoughts.

Feeling everyone has shared the extent of their thoughts, Omioikane decided to bring the meeting to an end. "It is decided then, we shall have the miko go to the lord of the west." Without so much as a glance in anyone's direction, the god strode away from the group.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。・。*・。*。・。*。

'_Sure, the kiss was nice, and I had been waiting for Inuyasha to finally give into his heart and love me, but it just didn't feel right… I just wanna go home to mama'._ As the miko neared the well, her senses tingled that something terrible had happened. As if to prove her fears, the well had been smashed to bits. "No no no, this just CAN'T be happening right now. It can't!" Heartbroken, the miko fell to the ground, heart pounding in her throat as a certain hanyou loomed over her.

"Ha, now you can't go back to that disgusting 'home' of yours; you have to stay here with me." Inuyasha grinned in supposed accomplishment. All of that was quickly wiped away as he watched the furious girl rise with her bow notched, and aimed straight at his heart.

"Why? Why did you ruin my last bit of happiness Inuyasha? My family was on the other side of the well! Do you not have a heart anymore, or did you not have one in the first place and were planning this all along? UGH! OSUWARI!" Instantly, the dog boy came face planting to the ground. "Be glad I didn't fire this arrow, I really wanted to murder you. Enjoy your fucking life without me bastard." With her bangs covering her tear-ridden eyes, the miko strode off further into the forest with no plans on where to go. Unbeknownst to her person, a pair of familiar gold eyes watched her from afar, studying her every movement. The smell of her tears overwhelmed the man causing his beast to resurface from it's chains.

'_**She is the one. She will be this one's mate.' The untamed part of Sesshomaru growled through his veins, trying to gain control of the body.**_

'_Calm beast, we have no need for a silly ningen, we have too much on our hands to deal with at the moment; her happiness is no concern of mine.' _In an instant, the beast was silenced at the daiyoukai started to walk away from the scene until he heard his name spoken by the girl.

"Sesshomaru… Why am I thinking of him? He has tried multiple times to kill me, but… Yet I feel as if I need to see him, like that is the only way to calm my soul." Dull brown eyes gazed at the ground as a clawed hand touched her shoulder.

"Miko." Swiftly, the demon started walking in the direction of his domain, Kagome following behind quickly.

'_He… He touched me without any disgust in his voice. Wow. He is quite handsome though… And the way his hair moves as he walks just gives him a certain grace to his figure… Maybe this is what I need, another man to take away the grief in my heart. I guess I could see where my future would lead with him, I mean, it can't be that bad… Can it?'_

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。・。*・。*。・。*。

"Come on and save me.  
I'm losing my touch.  
Day after day,  
Cause I miss you so much.  
Come on and save me,  
I'm losing my mind.  
Waiting and waiting,  
for you to be mine.  
Come and save me,  
from me, me.  
Come and save me,  
from me, me…" Realizing what she had just sung aloud, Kagome quickly blushed and hid her eyes beneath her bangs. A curious look was sent her way by Sesshomaru.

Upon arriving at the western palace, Kagome was tackled by an ever growing Rin. "Kagome-Chan! Rin has wondered when you would come and see her again!" An excited grin was aimed at her before the small girl notice the oh-so-obvious depression held about the miko. "Kagome-Chan, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing to worry about Rin-Chan, why don't you go say hello to Jaken for me?" The older girl shooed the young ward away as she turned to face Sesshomaru. "Why is it that you have brought me here Sesshomaru-sama?"

"This Sesshomaru has his reasons. A servant shall be sent your way to escort you to your sleeping quarters." With that said, the dog demon continued into the building to his chambers.

The rest of the night was quiet as Kagome sat on her futon absently thinking of her family. '_Mama, Souta, Grandpa… I miss you all!' _Tears began to streak down her face as she pictured her family's shrine. She pictured her family wondering where she was, when she was going to get back, if she was even alive at the moment. Suddenly, the beginning of a song popped up into her head. Soft eyelids closed as the meaning of the words finally sunk in.

'_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.'_

'_Love, why is it so damn cruel to me? Ugh!' Knock knock. _"Miss, the evening meal has been brought for you…" The door creaked open to reveal a servant with a tray.

"I'm not hungry." Her voice was monotone, all her care from anything good in the world had disappeared at the moment. Her heart was shattered and she couldn't do anything at the time to fix it, it needed the comfort of a different being entirely. Recognition rose in the girl's mind causing her to gasp. _'I crave the presence of Sesshomaru.' _By now, her servant had disappeared, leaving the tray at her desk that accompanied the room. Quickly, Kagome got up from her spot and started searching the palace for the supposed 'cold hearted man'.

Somehow succeeding to find his chambers, she threw the door open to find a sleeping lord. Her feet made small creak sounds with the flooring in his room. "Why are you in this Sesshomaru's chambers?" His voice nearly killed her, his confusion flowed freely through her ears, locking her in place. "Miko, you have not answered this one's question." Golden eyes bore into her own, somehow persuading Kagome to spill out her intentions.

"I… I sought out your comfort… I shouldn't have invaded your privacy, I shall leave." Before she had the chance to leave, a clawed hand had pulled her into a bare chest.

"Stay if it is this one's so called 'comfort' you seek." Without any other words, Sesshomaru returned to his own futon, hunkering down on the left side, beckoning her to lay with him. Even as she tried to tell her mind no, that this was just some trick, her body didn't listen to one bit, she silently strode to his side, curling up and quietly crying herself to sleep.

_**'So, you decided to side with me? Finally, it only took two years convincing your stubborn ass to notice you actually love her.' His inner beast grinned.**_

_ "Silence beast, if this Sesshomaru agrees with you, will you hush and go back into your chains?'_

_**'Only if you mate.'**_

**ANNNNNNNND! Boom! There is thy first chappie! :D Okay, so yeah, may not have been the greatest, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, that's what I wanted to do, so deal with it! -.- *sigh* Yeah, and I forgot to mention… There might be some… slight… OOCness :3 Wubbles you guys!**

**Miko-stone is out!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! Time for a new update! Shout out to Opalbrat, thank you for the wonderful compliment! It means a lot to me. ^.^ This chapter is inspired by Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Genie in a Bottle, though I would sooooo love to XD**

Chapter Two: Dreams and Realization

~Sesshy's Dream Sequence!~

_Sesshomaru looked all around the small black room for Kagome, only to find a golden lamp. Kneeling down, he picked it up and peeked through the spout hole. His pointed ears perked up to music and Kagome's voice. The chords she struck were like silk sheets flowing in the wind. Black was all he saw in the small area known as a genie living space; nonetheless, it still gave off a feeling as though it was very cozy and homey._

"_Come on, come on  
Ohh, whow_

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're lickin' your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)"

_Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him, soon materializing into the miko-genie's form. Her sapphire clothing shone out in the dark space. She had light blue eye shadow and sapphire mascara on; her brown eyes seemed darker by the color scheme. Slipping a finger under his chin and her servant bracers shimmering, she stared at his golden globes. Hearts were pounding as acute, tender hesitance was making it's presence known resulting in the two feeling oddly magnetized to each other._

"_Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go,  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no._

If you wanna be with me,  
Baby there's a price to pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle,  
you gotta rub me the right way…

If you wanna be with me,  
I can make your wish come true.  
You gotta make a big impression, (Oh yeah)  
gotta like what you do."

_The girl lifted her free hand and snapped her fingers, causing her hair to lift itself and tie it into a pony tail. A waterfall of hair strands cascaded their way onto the girl's back, brushing gently against her shoulder blades with each movement she made. A beautifully toned and tanned stomach flexed every time she moved her legs. Wide hips wagged, going this way and that, absently teasing the daiyoukai._

"_(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)_

_The music's fading and the lights down low,  
Just one more dance and then we're good to go.  
Waiting for someone…  
who needs me.  
Hormones racing at the speed of light,  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight.  
Baby, baby, baby… (Baby baby baby...)"_

_Slowly, she sat down on his knee and looked deeper into his eyes to glance at his soul. She moved both of her hands to where they were on the sides of the daiyoukai's face._

_"Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go,  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no. (But my heart is sayin' no)"_

_As if the barrier he had around his true feelings had saddened her, Kagome laid her head down on Sesshomaru's shoulder. The sensitive girl squeezed her eyes shut to hold back oncoming tears that were threatening to release themselves if not done manually by the creator. Kagome had been torn apart by his wretched half brother. He gouged her heart with his fake promises and blatant lies, but she had fallen for every single one of them. Her cravings for love had taken the reigns in her mind, driving her to do things that she wouldn't normally do, for example, fall in love with a past-bound jerk._

"_If you wanna be with me,  
Baby there's a price to pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
you gotta rub me the right way._

If you wanna be with me, (Ohh)  
I can make your wish come true. (Your wish come true ohh)  
Just come and set me free baby,  
And I'll be with you."

_The music played in the background, echoing her said words as the miko lifted her head and closed the distance between the two. Holy lips met poisonous ones. Clawed hands reached up and pulled the girl closer, deepening the kiss when her delved his tongue into her mouth without hesitation._

_"(I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Gotta rub me the right way honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out.)_

I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Gotta rub me the right way honey.  
(If you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out.

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' lets go,  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no.

_Kagome pulled away, got up from her position on his lap and turned back to enter her home again. Midnight tresses brushed against her back as tears slipped down her milky cheeks. Slight disappointment flowed freely through the miko-genie, but she had to leave if he didn't make any wishes. Her presence outside of her prison was limited to five minutes, and she was already riding on the four minute mark._

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way_

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (In a bottle baby)  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (If you wanna be with me)  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you"  


_Sesshomaru uttered the wish to have her be a free genie. Her bracers clashed with the ground as she turned back to face him. Her chocolate eyes looked softer as her clothing transformed into a dark blue kimono adorned with a white obi. She lowered her head and sang aloud the last few words of the song, leaving him totally alone in the endless black room._

_"I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out"_

Sesshomaru stirred and found that the miko had long since left his quarters. Glancing out his window, the sun was at it's highest, it was noon. '_Hn, strange dream. I believe I have heard the miko sing that song before… I wonder what the dream was trying to make me understand…'_

XxX

Kagome had been sitting in her given room thinking about the previous night. She had felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. Everything was all messed up at the moment. First off, the cold blooded killer that she had come to know had an understanding, nice guy side. Second, he didn't shy away from the idea of sharing a futon with a human. Third, he didn't kill me when I entered his private room.

The servants in the palace had instructed her that her clothing was inappropriate for any ningen to wear in the presence of royal demons, so they left her a light blue kimono embroidered with violets and cherry blossoms. Her small window was open at the moment, allowing a gentle breeze to roll in, resulting in her sleeves to flow past her sides. Kagome's mind had given up on trying to find a reason to why Sesshomaru had allowed her to be with him last night. She turned back to her own futon, sat on it, and braided her hair back, decorating it with fresh cherry blossoms that floated into her room from the trees outside. '_Maybe he will tell me… I just have to wait and see.'_

**A/N: MUAHAHA, end of chapter two! Okay, okay, I know, it sucks, but I realllllly needed to do this filler chapter before I go onto the rest of the story… Don't burn my soul with the flames you wish to release on me! **

**I do have something I require from you readers to continue on though, I need at least 3 reviews, or I shall not give you thy next chapter!**

**Okay, Miko-Stone is out!**

**Auf Wiedersehen**


	3. IMPORTANT

Copied from Angel Girl5:

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

petitions. Whitehouse . gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Angel Girl5

Miko-Stone


End file.
